Perdido
by Thedoregirl
Summary: Spike estaba seguro que lo lograría, ¿no sería así? Tomo todo el coraje que pudo para ir, porque si señores, él se decidio a decirle a su chica lo que sentia por ella, aunque...¿resultaria?... A veces hay situaciones que realmente te sientes de una sola manera; Perdido. [[Human / Altern Universe]]


**Hola fanfiction de "My little pony"! Este es el primer fic que he escrito de este fandom, es un romántico y trágico de la pareja Sparity, la verdad fue muy entretenido hacer este fic, ya que esta escrito de cierta manera que no se dice que personaje es pero se intuye, ojala puedan entenderlo :3**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**P.D: Para mis watchers, es algo para demostrarles que sigo viva, y si el próximo capitulo de "La Razón" lo subiere pronto, aunque de nuevo me atrase .-.**

* * *

Sabia que ese era el día, estaba 100% seguro que _ese_ día precisamente, él, estaría entrando a una puerta; una gloriosa puerta que lo llevaría a una felicidad eterna. Ese día estaría entremedio del sol y el mismo cielo, por que la felicidad lo elevaría a tal punto que llegaría a sentirse liviano, liviano de vida, de problemas y de preocupaciones.

El seria liviano de alma, porque se encontraría una estabilidad que sentía que solos unos pocos afortunados logran sentir, el de amar a alguien y que _ese_ alguien te corresponda que te de cariño, que te lo retribuya te de esa pieza, pequeña incluso pero importante, nadie logra avanzar sin amor.

Y no tan solo estaba el amor a ese alguien especial, porque el recordó que su estabilidad casi la lograba, tenia una hermana, no de sangre y mismo ADN pero era su hermana del alma, la única mujer en su vida que le dio cariño y retos, besos y coscorrones y lo convirtió en el hombre que era ahora. Tenia amigos y amigas, cada uno con esa chispita que los hacia diferentes uno al otro, que entre ellos se complementaban, que se divierten y de vez en cuando se pelean; en todas las relaciones hay peleas ninguna es perfecta.

Ninguna relación que no haya tenido lágrimas derramadas merece aquel titulo, no, es imposible, porque aunque sea dolorosa la pelea, brete o sea lo que sea que suceda demuestra que una relación es de verdad, y no una relación de mentiras y falsas modestias, era una relación de verdad, con estamentos verdaderos, con sentimientos genuinos, y no simples actuaciones de actores.

Él corre, decido que a ella –su amada querida, su luz, su razón- debe enterarse de sus sentimientos y alcanzar quizás la estabilidad, demostrar que es una relación de verdad, y el desde el fondo de su pequeño corazón pero a la vez sensible como el ser humano que es, esperaba no sufrir y si lo hacia solo un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar que era la indicada.

Alcanzo su casa, y con el corazón sonándole como un martillo golpeando una tela, toca con un timbre nervioso en su mano la puerta de pulcro blanco de su querida.

Ella demora, pero el no le importa.

Escucha risas y cuchicheos, contoneo de llaves y de los propios tacones de su chica, y ve como ella su ángel aparece en toda su gloria y majestad ella; su esperada su querida.

El con un nerviosismo de cuando un pequeño niño va al _kinder_ le saluda con un fervor brilloso en sus ojos y notorio en su voz, ella le responde como si le hablara a un bebé o incluso hablara con una planta.

Él comienza a balbucear, buscando en su cerebro cuidadosamente cada palabra que usara para explicar sus emociones encontradas, ella lo tratara de apurar, hay _algo _en la casa que la espera, y ella con su urgencia usual para todas las cosas quiere ir a atenderlo.

Al final luego de una eternidad –que en realidad fue la pequeña cifra de 900 segundos, que eran unos 15 minutos, que era un ¼ de hora- el logro balbucear un nervioso pero tierno te amo.

El silencio le gano a la eternidad.

La chica menea su cabellera nerviosa, mientras realiza la acción el chico mira su cabello como alucinado, ella pasa una mano rápidamente por el mentón de el para atraer la atención a su cara, él cree que ahora, _ahora_ es el momento en el cual su santo equilibro, su estimado equilibro de vida se cumplirá.

Solo palabras no agradables se hicieron audibles.

Ella lamenta el hecho, horroroso de su punto de vista, pero le dice

Lamento pero nuestros sentimientos no son correspondidos, te quiero y te estimo; como amiga. Él no sabe sinceramente que hacer.

Chirridos sobre la lluvia se escuchan en toda la cuadra.

Ella se deshizo la garganta a gritos, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿No habia visto la tormenta? Bien si ella no lo amaba –no del modo romántico-, al igual que su amiga lo veía casi como su hermano. ¿Y si enfermaba? ¿Y le robaban? Incluso podrían hasta...

Meneo su cabeza ante la 'descabellada' idea que aparecía en su mente.

Entro a su casa, al acompañante –que era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña hermana- le dio la orden de irse a dormir, no abrir la puerta si llamaban y dejar las luces apagadas.

Mientras tanto, él, se perdía en un espiral infinito que nunca parecía que terminara y que cada vez se hacia mas hondo que nunca, lo que pasaba era que el completamente olvido que ya no estaba en el nivel de la tierra, el estaba perdido en el nivel de su cabeza.

El estaba perdido –tristemente- dentro de si mismo y sin vuelta atrás.

El dolor le ganaba, no sabiendo si era el físico o el mental...

* * *

**¿Y que les ha parecido? ¿Bueno, regular, malo? ¡Asqueroso! XDD Porfavor, reviews! y criticas constructivas ;D que ha todo escritor nos viene bien.**

**Me despido, Thedoregirl.**


End file.
